


how it begins

by flowermouth



Series: motionless [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowermouth/pseuds/flowermouth
Summary: Donghyuck pushes thoughts of his biology lecture to the back of his mind as he drags Jeno into his suite.a prequel tothe escapist





	how it begins

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking in the people who bookmarked the original fic and someone said the nohyuck was god tier so I decided to expand on it :p thereisnoreality this is for u
> 
> this can be read as a stand alone if u wish :)

Donghyuck pushes thoughts of his biology lecture to the back of his mind as he drags Jeno into his suite. He barely lets the athlete get a word out before they’re kissing, Donghyuck’s tongue tracing his lips. Jeno melts into it, trying to push Donghyuck’s jacket from his shoulders as he walks the two of them over to his bed. He fails, because Donghyuck still has his bookbag on, but it’s the thought that counts.

 

When Jeno does get the jacket off, the rest of Donghyuck’s clothes hit the ground right after. Donghyuck’s floor is littered with various items of clothing and he looks at it with distaste as Jeno fucks himself back on his fingers with all the excitement of a week old puppy.

Donghyuck pushes into Jeno slowly, all in one go. He drapes himself over the athlete, hot as a furnace against his back, and moves Jeno’s sweat dampened hair to the side. He gently kisses the back of Jeno’s neck and behind his ear and under his jaw.

They both moan as Donghyuck sinks into him completely, his grip on Jeno’s hips harsh. The athlete lifts his head up to catch his breath, but Donghyuck shoves it right down into the mattress again. Jeno whimpers pathetically into the sheets but doesn’t move his head.

“Shit,” Donghyuck sighs, beginning a steady pace. Jeno keeps making little half baked noises, all muffled by the sheets beneath him as one of Donghyuck’s hand keeps his head pushed down.

“Fuck, Jeno, you feel so good,” Donghyuck whispers, ragged, as he drags out a little and then pushes back in again. He’s not so much thrusting as just pumping his hips, tight and short, infuriating and nowhere near enough to satiate Jeno completely.

“You are so cute,” Donghyuck praises, his voice raspy and hushed, when Jeno lets out a particularly needy whine.

Jeno laughs at him, strangled, and arches his back for Donghyuck some more as he repositions himself behind Jeno. “Thanks, man. It really means a lot when you’re balls deep insi--oh my god.”

Donghyuck thrusts in at that angle again, and all of the humor drains from Jeno’s voice. His face drops back into the mattress, moaning like the world is about to end. Donghyuck keeps brushing against Jeno’s prostate, and each time he does, Jeno deteriorates further into inarticulacy.

“Can I come?” Jeno sobs, fists gripping the sheets hard.

“No,” comes Donghyuck’s reply, quick and not up for discussion. Jeno cries, tearing away and muffling his face in the sheets.

“Not fair,” Jeno whines, “not fair that I can’t come. I deser—”

Donghyuck winds his hand back and smacks Jeno on the ass a few times, hard and in quick succession. He wraps his fingers beneath Jeno’s chin and pulls him up so his back to Donghyuck’s chest, “Would you shut the hell up?”

He can feel Jeno’s Adam’s apple moving, a nervous gulp, against the edge of his hand. He smiles so widely his face could split.

“Sorry,” Jeno mutters, and Donghyuck throws him back down against the bed.

His pace slowly and slowly rebuilds up to the point where he is absolutely ravaging Jeno’s poor hole. There is a loud squelching sound thanks to the copious amount of lube they used, and it drips down Jeno’s shaking thighs, escaping in between Donghyuck drilling in and out of him.

The speed in which Donghyuck’s hips move becomes legitimately breathtaking. Jeno’s moans are more like sobs, choked and cut off and without rhythm. It hurts for both of them, but the pleasure outweighs the pain. Jeno bites into the sheets as Donghyuck fucks him with purpose and without mercy.

“Ah, ah,” Jeno moans between staccato breaths, “Donghyuck. Come in me, please.”

A bolt of electricity travels down Donghyuck’s spine at the words. Clearly it’s not going to happen; there’s a condom between them because Donghyuck practices safe sex, but the words themselves are so hot. Jeno is so  _ hot.  _

“You’re such a fucking slut, Jeno,” Donghyuck grits out as he pounds into him, “You’re filthy. We met three hours ago and you’re begging me to come inside of you.”

Donghyuck can’t see his face, but he can only imagine that Jeno’s bottom lip trembles just like it did when Donghyuck lightly scolded him during their tutoring session.

“Please,” Jeno whimpers, voice cracking on the syllable.

“Please what?” Donghyuck questions him, slowing his thrusts to a grind, “you want more or something?”

Jeno nods feverishly against the pillow, the motion pushing his bangs up his forehead and making him look slightly feline. Donghyuck scoffs at him.

“You were made for this, for taking my cock,” Donghyuck clarifies as he starts pistoning his hips in and out of Jeno again, “Is it good?”

“It’s perfect,” Jeno rushes to answer, throat constricted with the effort it takes to speak through all the pleasure he feels, “Love it when you fuck me, Donghyuck. Your cock is so  _ big. _ ”

It’s not, not huge like Jeno is making it out to be, but Donghyuck flushes anew at the compliment anyway. It’s also not the first time he’s heard this compliment, and it becomes more and more satisfying each time he hears it. 

A shuffling of feet prompts Donghyuck to look up and find his hot suite mate standing there, watching the scenario unfold. Donghyuck doesn’t stare, redirecting all of his attention back to Jeno to finish him off.

“Sweet Jeno,” Donghyuck purrs, “Your pussy is so tight, like a virgin’s.”

When the last word leaves Donghyuck’s mouth, he sees a blur of blond his peripheral vision, so that must mean Mark is finally leaving. Donghyuck is less humiliated than he thought he would be when caught having sex, but Jeno’s created this sort of haze around him that makes it difficult for Donghyuck to think about anything but how well his hole sucks him in. Jeno, who cries out, clearly enjoying the language.

The door shuts behind Mark rather loudly, but Jeno doesn’t seem to notice because he’s so far gone. He presses his hips back, quietly begging for more, and Donghyuck obliges because he’s totally into how demure Jeno now is, now that he’s been talked to like he’s subhuman. 

Jeno grabs a pillow and whimpers into it when Donghyuck wraps his fingers around the curve of Jeno’s little waist. He snaps his hips into Jeno but drags the athlete back onto him, and  _ holy shit _ , Jeno’s ass can make a lot of noise for something that’s not there.

Donghyuck likes the sound so much that he comes, the condom neatly collecting his seed. Jeno doesn’t feel any liquid, just the heat that fills him through the ultra thin brand of condom Donghyuck uses, and he collapses in desperation when Donghyuck pulls out.

Jeno starts rutting against the bed in desperation. “Ah, fuck, so close, just need to—”

Donghyuck has thrown the condom away and is on his knees at the foot of the bed. While it would be entertaining to let him hump his way to completion, his angle is just not right and it would take far too long. Donghyuck taps his ankle, “Jeno.”

Jeno doesn’t even respond, grinding down harder, so hard that he dislodges Donghyuck’s mattress a little bit. Donghyuck laughs to himself before he stands up with a better idea in mind.

He smacks Jeno’s ass again, where the skin is already pink and sensitive, and Jeno turns around like...well, like he’s been hit. His eyes are puffy from shedding tears Donghyuck couldn’t see, and a wave of heat crashes over him. He falls back to his knees now that Jeno can see him.

“Fuck my mouth,” Donghyuck instructs, and Jeno nearly injures himself trying to get his feet on the ground, “I want you to fuck my mouth until you come. Don’t hold back.”

Jeno’s knees tremble at the words alone. He shakes so hard that he can barely stand up straight. Donghyuck ends up having to maneuver until his back is to his bed so Jeno can lean into him without falling over.

Donghyuck places his hands on Jeno’s hips and takes a deep breath before opening his mouth and rubbing small circles into Jeno’s skin, encouraging him to fill his mouth already.

Jeno shoves his cock down Donghyuck’s throat and watches in awe as the other pointedly doesn’t gag. He tilts his head to the side as if confused by the wait time, blinking up at Jeno curiously. Aware that his dick is certainly not small, Jeno feels guilty about forcing it so deep and backs up to let Donghyuck catch his breath. 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, grabbing at Jeno’s thighs to let him know to keep going. “I told you to fuck my mouth. I’m not going to tell you again.”

Jeno, invigorated by explicit instruction, begins to thrust in and out of Donghyuck’s warm mouth with great enthusiasm. Every time his cock hits the back of Donghyuck’s throat, the noise that he makes spurs Jeno on further. 

Both his hands end up on Donghyuck’s head as he pulls the other’s face into the thick patch of pubic hairs at the base of his cock. Donghyuck groans around him, inhaling his scent.

Jeno’s thrusts are unorganized and adorable; every jerk of his hips has spit running down Donghyuck’s chin. Eventually he gives up on long, dignified thrusts and just pushes his cock into Donghyuck’s throat and fucks it with shallow thrusts. 

Donghyuck likes that a lot, whimpering as one of his hands travel down to rub over his soft cock. He has to will himself to not get hard again, because if he does, Jeno could and would quite literally suck all of the energy out of him. 

Jeno both cradles and pushes down on Donghyuck’s head as he abuses his throat. His knees bracket Donghyuck’s head and Donghyuck cannot see or hear or breathe anything other than Jeno, which is completely fine by him. Jeno pushes up onto his tippy toes to achieve a more downwards angle, and the muscles in his legs are pulled so tight that Jeno’s whole body starts to shake.

Jeno cries out when he comes, so far deep in Donghyuck’s throat that he’s sure it goes straight to his esophagus. Donghyuck swallows and swallows and swallows, and by the time Jeno finishes his orgasm, Donghyuck feels like he’s eaten a five course meal.

Jeno pulls out of Donghyuck’s mouth and collapses next to him on the floor. Donghyuck just pulls him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> in case anything sounds too comfortable for people who just met, donghyuck and jeno had a conversation about what they like and don't like on the way back to hyuck's dorm :)


End file.
